


Young Justice Redux - The Legend of Billy Batson

by ClockworkFirefly



Series: Young Justice Redux [3]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming of Age, Ensemble Cast, Friendship, Gen, Identity Issues, Mentors, Multi, Protectiveness, Secret Identity, Team Dynamics, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkFirefly/pseuds/ClockworkFirefly
Summary: Set during the events of the first season of Young Justice, Billy Batson, now with his identity as Captain Marvel revealed to both the Justice League and the Team, must learn how to survive the fifth grade, manage his personal relationships, and be a superhero at the same time while trying to build friendships with both the seasoned heroes and their apprentices.
Relationships: Billy Batson & Artemis Crock, Billy Batson & Bruce Wayne, Billy Batson & Clark Kent, Billy Batson & Conner Kent, Billy Batson & Diana (Wonder Woman), Billy Batson & Dick Grayson, Billy Batson & Dinah Lance, Billy Batson & Dudley Dudley, Billy Batson & Freddy Freeman, Billy Batson & Justice League, Billy Batson & Kaldur'ahm, Billy Batson & Lex Luthor, Billy Batson & M'gann M'orzz, Billy Batson & Mary Bromfield, Billy Batson & Oliver Queen, Billy Batson & The Team (Young Justice), Billy Batson & Wally West, Billy Batson & Zatanna Zatara, Billy Batson/Courtney Whitmore, Pat Dugan & Courtney Whitmore
Series: Young Justice Redux [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1304546
Comments: 44
Kudos: 145





	1. Young Justice Redux - Billy and the Knight of Gotham

**Author's Note:**

> No way! A brand new series set within the Earth 16.5 universe?  
> I've been fascinated with the character of Earth 16's Billy Batson ever since the character debuted in Season One. The idea of a ten-year old boy trying to learn what kind of hero he wants to be in a world of established superheroes intrigues me so much. The fact that his identity is now known to the Team and the Justice League also screams for interesting character interactions. How does a young, brave ten-year old manage to juggle his relationships, school life, and work as a crime-fighter all in one? While I'm somewhat disappointed that seasons beyond the first season didn't delve into the character that much, I thought I'd take matters into my hands and write about the chronicles of young Billy Batson. Hope you enjoy the first chapter, plenty more stories will be coming soon!

**FAWCETT CITY**  
November 08, 16:30

Captain Marvel was one of the world's finest superheroes, a true paragon for those looking for hope and justice. Not only was he incredibly strong, fast, and brave, but he was one of the kindest individuals you could ever meet as well. Always with a smiling face and welcoming nearly anyone with open arms, this powerhouse was easy to get along with when compared to other serious, reclusive superheroes.

Behind the façade of kindness and enthusiasm, Captain Marvel was just a ten-year old boy named Billy Batson who lived in Fawcett City with his uncle. Billy lost his parents when he was really young and has lived with his uncle for as long as he could remember. Circumstances perfectly aligned one day for Billy Batson to become the Wizard's next champion, even at the very young age of seven. Gifted with powers once only thought of in science fiction, Billy swore to the wise and bold Wizard to use his powers only to help as he was the one person in the world that was deemed "pure good" by the Wizard. For over three years now, Captain Marvel has flown through the skies earning the love and trust from so many people around the world.

Billy was even able to earn the respect from the world's finest heroes, the Justice League, and joined their ranks when he was no older than eight. For a long time, he truly didn't expect them to ever find out about his true age. Billy wasn't a liar, he tried his best to always tell the truth no matter what happens. However, they never really _asked_ about his age before, so why bring it up? Even with his optimistic nature, Billy knew that it was inevitable that the day would come where he'd have to confront his associates about his true age and what he really was, but that day probably wouldn't come anytime soon.

At least, that's what he thought. 

The whole fiasco with Klarion the Witch Boy and his diabolical, mystical allies finally unveiled the truth to the Justice League and their covert ops squad, the Team. Billy was so sure that everyone was startled and a bit upset about finding out that a ten-year old was among them in battle taking on legions of nefarious supervillains. After everything was resolved, albeit with some major heartbreaking consequences for some of his friends, the League didn't really discuss nor contact him immediately about what had been revealed. Billy was surprised, finding out a kid has been fighting by your side must require an immediate call-to-action. It was a stressful day of waiting to hear something from his experienced companions, it's all Billy could think about. Of course he was glad that all of the children and the adults were reunited in one world, but what's the future going to look like? Will he stay with the League? Will he still be able to hang out with the Team? So many questions raced through Billy's mind, he wasn't able to pay attention throughout his day at school. 

Billy enjoyed school, he got to learn about a lot of amazing new things and hang out with his friends. Two of his closest friends were Freddy Freeman and Mary Bromfield, Billy had known the two for nearly all of his life. Even when dealing with such simple things as finishing a math test, confronting a school bully, or trying to learn how to talk to his crush, Billy always knew that in the back of his mind, he'd need to be ready to become Captain Marvel at any second no matter what's going on.

Today was a day where Billy would be chastised by his teachers for not paying attention in class and his friends questioning why he had his head in the clouds so much. When it was all over, he was ready to go home, do some homework, hang out with Uncle Dudley, and maybe patrol the city to get his worries off of his mind. While walking outside with a crowd of fellow classmates all heading to school buses, Billy noticed something rather intriguing in the corner of his eye. A limousine was parked close to the school and there was a driver holding a sign that said "Batson". The driver was a middle-aged man with gray hair and a mustache, he glanced around at all of the children in the school lot. Billy walked over to the driver interested in what all of this could be about.

"Uh, hi! My name is Billy Batson, it's very nice to meet you", Billy said, offering his hand out for a handshake. Billy always tried to be cordial and level-headed when meeting someone new, he was special like that.

Initially hesitant, but shaking his hand in return, the man replied in a stuffy British accent, "Hello Master Batson, I'm Alfred Pennyworth and I will be driving you to meet with someone".

Billy was confused, "Who exactly?"

"Someone very special, a very good friend of mine who does the most incredible things".

Billy didn't know how to respond at first, he didn't know if this was a trap, a mistake, or something even worse. Sensing his slight hesitation, Alfred gave a small smirk and leaned down to ear-level.

"Don't worry Master Batson, this is in regards to your activities as Captain Marvel".

Billy was taken aback by this, how did this strange man know about his secret identity? 

"We'll discuss more in the car", Alfred said, opening the limousine's door.

Billy paused and looked at Alfred one more time before the elderly driver spoke up once again, "Don't worry, your uncle knows about this brief get-together".

Sensing that Alfred was ready to get going to their destination, Billy hopped in the back of the limousine and they sped off. It was about a ten-minute drive before they got to Sandberg's Diner, a small, but hospitable spot for people to get a meal and have a good time. Alfred proceeded to open the door allowing Billy to exit the limousine. Billy was excited by his first limousine ride and came out looking relieved that he wasn't meeting with anyone in a dark alleyway or an abandoned warehouse.

"My dear friend is sitting at the very last booth, I will wait out here to take you home when you're done", Alfred said with a gentle smile.

"Wait, you're going to be sitting out here all alone? Come on in with me, I don't want you having to wait on me. You can get some food and have a good time too!"

Alfred was slightly surprised by this kindly gesture, not many people took much notice to how the butler felt. Flattered, Alfred simply shook his head and motioned for Billy to head inside. Walking in, Billy could see the 1950s-inspired decor and smell the grease from the kitchen all the way at the entrance. Not many people were inside besides a woman in an apron wiping down the lunch counter and a man sitting at the booth near the end of the diner.

Billy made his way to the booth and sat down to meet a tall man with a dark, intimidating figure sitting at the booth. The man had black hair and dark brown eyes that could easily see through one's soul. He also wore a formal black suit with a sky blue neck-tie, very sophisticated clothing for such a small dining establishment. 

"You must be Billy Batson, come and sit down", the man said with a kind, but firm tone in his voice as he pointed to the other side of the booth.

"A-Are you Bruce Wayne?"

"The one and only, thought I'd take a little time out of my schedule to meet with the man of the hour", Bruce calmly said, while looking briefly at a menu. 

"You must have me confused with someone else Mister Wayne, I'm just-"

"A superhero named Captain Marvel?"

Billy paused not knowing what to think at this surprising revelation. Bruce met the young boy's incredulous stare and pulled something out from his suit jacket's inner pocket. 

It was a Batarang.

Looking around to make sure no one else saw what he did, Bruce put the Batarang back into his pocket and gave Billy a calm, stoic look.

"We're business partners in a sense", Bruce said in a deep, imposing voice that was identical to his Batman voice.

"Whoa", Billy said in utter shock, "You're the Batman?"

"Yes, but let's keep it on the down low".

Billy nodded as the waitress came over and smiled happily at the duo.

"Well then, how can I help you kiddo?", she said looking at Billy, "What are you and your dad going to have?"

"He's not-"

"We'll have some ice cream sundaes", Bruce said, cutting him off. Billy was happy he was getting ice cream from _Bruce Wayne_ , but was also slightly flabbergasted that he didn't deny that he wasn't his son.

The waitress walked off and began to prepare their snacks as Bruce proceeded to revert his attention back to the child in front of him. 

"We need to talk about what happened earlier in the weekend with Klarion", Bruce ordered.

"Well, I know you and the other members of the League are likely upset that I never really said that I was a ten-year old-"

"Don't worry, I knew", Bruce said, now meeting another incredulous stare by the young superhero in front of him.

"Act surprised at the upcoming Justice League meeting when I reveal this to the others, I have a reputation to hold up you know", he said with a joking smile. 

"Why didn't you tell the others if you already knew?"

"It wasn't my place to say, it's completely up to you when you wanted to reveal who you really are to the others".

Billy paused for a moment to recollect everything that's being told to him, "What's this about a meeting with the League?"

"On the twenty-fifth of this month, the League is going to meet at the Watchtower to discuss possible new members to join. Some are also quite keen on talking about where you place within the League", Bruce said quite seriously. 

Billy slunk a little bit into the booth, he had a feeling that he was going to get into deep trouble with the others. He _loved_ being a superhero and working with superheroes like Superman, Green Lantern, and Aquaman, he didn't want to let that all go just quite yet.

"Don't worry", Bruce said, sensing Billy's worry and sadness, "You're good at what you do and always know where you stand and what you stand for, I'll be here to defend you when the time comes. I won't allow you to go anywhere anytime soon, you're a member of the Justice League and that's the way it is".

Billy looked up with an enthused, much more cheerful look on his face. Getting a pep talk from Batman was something that would instantly make anyone's day. 

"You understand though from here on out, it's going to be completely different when it comes to you and the others", Bruce said, reverting back to a dour tone. 

"I know, I don't know if they'll ever trust me again", Billy said, looking to the side.

"I trust you, and earning one person's trust is a stepping stone to getting everyone's trust".

Before Billy could respond, two gigantic ice cream sundaes made their way to the table thanks to the waitress. They were drenched in chocolate syrup, sprinkles, whipped cream, and had a cherry on top. Each bowl had at least four to five scoops of ice cream and flavors ranging from chocolate to vanilla to strawberry.

"Bon appétit!", the waitress said, as Bruce gave a nod to Billy to dig in.

After the two ate their sundaes, Billy couldn't have been more full unless he wanted to pop like a balloon, Bruce and Billy made their way outside with the latter carrying a container filled with leftover ice cream. They made it inside the limousine as Billy reached up to Alfred's driving area and placed the container to his side.

"I thought you'd be a little hungry, so I saved some of my ice cream for you!"

Alfred was touched by the young hero's act of kindness, Bruce had a small smile on his face as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Whether the League chooses to collectively keep you as a member, you certainly will have me by your side no matter the outcome. I may not be one who's an expert with magic, but I'll be here as a mentor and a friend if you ever need me... buddy".

"Did Batman just call me buddy?", Billy thought to himself, as Bruce motioned for Alfred to drive the duo to Billy's home.

As they were driving, Alfred came to an immediate stop as a man carrying what appeared to be a large sack of cash dashed across the street while being chased on foot by a few police officers. Billy looked on in shock at the escape in progress as Bruce tapped him on his shoulder to get his attention.

"I keep an extra Batsuit in the limousine, want to have a team-up between Captain Marvel and Batman?"

Billy beamed with excitement, "Let's do this!"


	2. Young Justice Redux - Billy and the First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the events of Agendas, Captain Marvel must confront the Justice League about who he really is in order to remain a member of the League.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original plan was to release this chapter at least a week or two after Billy and the Knight of Gotham, but so many ideas raced through my head and I had to get them out to the world as soon as possible. I cannot express how much I love writing for this character and how he interacts off other heroes in the Earth 16.5 universe. A couple concepts are being floated around for future chapters, but new ideas will always be welcome as well for those who suggest them. Feel free again to leave any comments, questions, criticisms, or recommendations in the comment section below!
> 
> Peace, love, and life!
> 
> \- CF

**THE WATCHTOWER**  
November 25, 12:35

_"We're not inducting children into the League"._

This kept echoing inside Captain Marvel's mind no matter how many times he tried to ignore it. The Justice League had met at the Watchtower to discuss the idea of adding new members to their roster. Suggestions were being flown everywhere ranging from Red Arrow to Blue Devil to the Atom to Plastic Man (he was a _riot_ ). Captain Marvel knew that this was the main topic at hand and tried his hardest to focus, but he still couldn't get the thought of possibly being terminated from the Justice League out of his head. It wasn't a surprise that not all of them were too thrilled at the prospect of a ten-year old being in the League fighting side-by-side with them.

As much as he hated to admit it, Captain Marvel knew that it was unavoidable to come to this meeting and not be confronted by this shocking revelation. The time had finally come after he started laughing at the idea of Plastic Man becoming a potential member of the League, but who could blame him though? Plastic Man was one of the funniest superheroes in the world, a natural born comedian who could make nearly anyone laugh. It was probably not the best time to break out in a chuckling fit though as the meeting's main course of action had shifted to whether or not they kept him as a member of the Justice League. Red Tornado commented that he still had the Wisdom of Solomon, but Aquaman stated that wisdom technically didn't equal maturity. Slightly annoyed, Captain Marvel commented that he was sitting right there as they were discussing his ultimate fate. Black Canary, who was trying to be nurturing, suggested he should leave until they finished coming to a solution in a gentle, motherly tone.

Batman disagreed to this as he was still technically a member and deserved to have a voice until or unless he's voted out. Captain Marvel was grateful to still have Batman by his side, but Wonder Woman wasn't having any of it as she coldly commented that he lied about his age whether or not he was directly asked about it or not. Even when it was revealed that Batman already knew, to which the magical hero remembered that he had to act surprised to keep the caped crusader's reputation, about his true identity, the Amazonian warrior still was adamant about her dislike of endangering young children in the heat of the battle. When Batman's faithful apprentice, Robin, was brought into the mix, the knight of Gotham explained that he needed to train him to fight the good fight, so he wouldn't ultimately end up like him. Within the blink of an eye, the debate had suddenly turned back to the magic-based human dynamo as the next most obvious question was asked by the Man of Steel.

"Why do you do this?", Superman asked, with an austere, somber infliction in his voice. 

The room had now had their eyes on Captain Marvel, but they weren't necessarily looking at the hero they've grown to respect in a battle.

They were looking at a _child,_ a simple, unassuming ten-year old boy who shouldn't even be near a fight against some of the world's most ruthless megalomaniacs. The stares ranged from condescending to dismissive as Captain Marvel could sense the tension and lack of trust from many of the heroes. It was daunting and frankly disheartening, but it wasn't unsurprising in any way. How would anyone react to hearing that a child, who was barely a teenager yet, was spending his days stopping dangerous criminals and evil-doers hellbent on destroying the world? 

"I asked you a question, why do you do what you do?". 

"Well, I-"

"I don't want to hear it from Captain Marvel, I want to hear it from Billy Batson". 

Captain Marvel was in shock at what he was hearing, why on Earth would anyone want to talk to the ten-year old when compared to the superhero?

"Captain Marvel is a front, a simple mask for what you truly are. He may be useful for when we're in battle, but we need to hear this from the person that's behind the façade", Wonder Woman said, agreeing with Superman's statement.

"Billy, you don't have to do it if you're not comfortable. We just want to know what you tell us is the truth and not something that's been influenced by the Wisdom of Solomon", Black Canary stated in a tender tone. 

Captain Marvel looked to Batman real quickly, the cynical crime-fighter just gave him a nod signalling that it's okay. He then took another quick glance around the room one last time, a good chunk of the heroes still had on their stoic, uninviting stares.

"Um... alright..."

**"SHAZAM!"**

Sitting where the well-built, Herculean hero once sat was the meek and self-effacing Billy Batson. The young man wore a crimson hoodie with a white t-shirt underneath. He also wore a pair of dark blue jeans and matching crimson sneakers. Billy proceeded to make himself comfortable in his seat as he looked around once again to meet the stares of his fellow Justice League members. Some looked unhappy at meeting who was really Captain Marvel the whole time while some were mildly flummoxed at the mere sight of a small child sitting among the equivalent of modern-day gods. Trying to break the awkward silence, Billy decided to open back up the conversation as civilly as possible.

"H-hey everyone, it's nice to properly meet all of you", Billy said, scratching the back of his head nervously, "I can't express how much I look up to some of you guys, it's really awesome to meet you all in person". 

"Pleasantries aside for now, Captain Marvel", Batman said, completely unbothered by Billy's presence.

Billy thought it was really cool that Batman still referred to him by his code-name rather than his regular name. He knew that the others like Black Canary weren't trying to be condescending when calling him by his first name, they just didn't really know how to speak to him now. The heroine with the sonic scream was just trying to be maternal and was doing her best at making sure his emotions weren't hurt. Billy proceeded to take a deep breath and tried to briefly recollect his thoughts, he's been thinking about what he wanted to say for a while.

"Superman, to answer your question, I don't do what I do for reasons that many would do if they had my powers. I don't fight crime and help others to get fame, earn respect, or just for fun, it's my responsibility to assist those who are in need of my help. Yeah, I'm ten years old, I read books, I play guitar, and I'm constantly trying to keep up with homework and muster up the courage to talk to Courtney. I could use Captain Marvel's powers for selfish reasons, but I know that's not what... certain people would want me to do". Billy wasn't sure if he wanted to dive into his entire origin right now, he didn't know if the Wizard was okay with him mentioning his presence to the other heroes.

"Like your parents?", The Flash asked, assuming that's who he was trying to refer to.

"My parents died when I was young, I live with my Uncle Dudley. He's the coolest and is aware that my after-school activities are a little unorthodox", Billy stated in a semi-jokingly tone. 

"Apologies, young Mister Batson", said Martian Manhunter, trying to remain tranquil, but caring nevertheless.

"No need to worry, it happened a long time ago", the young hero said with a smile, "I know I'm not perfect, I don't think anyone in the entire universe is. I probably should have been upfront about who I really was, but truth be told, I really don't think my age mattered. Age is only a number after all".

"Yes, but when you're risking your life every day, that's where we have an issue", Wonder Woman said, somewhat upset by this.

"I'm young, but I'm not going to stop helping people whether I'm with the League or not", stated Billy standing his ground, "Captain Marvel is a beacon, someone for people to look to in a time of need when they need a sense of justice and confidence. We have a lot of enemies to deal with ranging from the Joker to Lex Luthor to who knows who else is out there? An extra hand whether young or old would be pivotal in a fight, especially if they have the Strength of Hercules and the Speed of Mercury". 

"So what you're saying is, you want to use your powers to take out the bad guys?", Superman said, trying to throw him off his game a bit.

Superman was someone who was fairly laid-back and charming most of the time, but he was also one of many who was concerned that a mere child was fighting by his side instead of doing normal things a kid should do like riding their bike or doing their homework. Being wise beyond his years even without the Wisdom of Solomon, Billy could immediately sense what the last son of Krypton was trying to do. 

"I'm not in it to beat up the bad guys", he said as he straightened his jacket a bit, "If you can do the sensational things that I can do ranging from super strength to flying throughout the skies, I bet you'd like to use them for your own personal gain right? When there are people out there in the world that are being held down, suffering, or even dying, it's not up to others to stop injustice and bring what's right back into the world. It's up to you to be the one to lend a helping hand and challenge those who favor corruption, brutality, and tyranny. When terrible misdeeds happen and you're not there to help, it's on you if you have the power to take a stand and choose not to".

The entire Watchtower was silent, many of the Leaguers were in genuine awe at how mature and intelligent Billy was for his age. Batman hid it behind his serious, impassive nature, but he was smirking with pride on the inside at how Billy was able to handle himself in a crisis as himself. Superman and Wonder Woman shared questioning glances at each other not knowing how to respond to Billy next. All of the sudden, Green Arrow spoke up with a question no one expected him to ask.

"Who's Courtney?"

"Green Arrow, that's a fairly inappropriate question", Batman said, giving one of his trademark glares at the archer.

"No, Mister W-Batman!", Billy caught himself before he said anything that both he and Batman would regret, "Courtney is a girl who goes to my school, she's the coolest person in the whole wide world! She's kind, she's funny, and she's one of the smartest people in our class. She really wants to be a broadcaster on TV one day, she wants to be a real "Stargirl" in her own words. I really like her, though romance is not exactly one of mine nor Captain Marvel's skillsets".

Green Arrow gave off a laugh as he placed a friendly hand on Billy's shoulder, "Champ, girls like a guy who's really macho and can swoop them into their arms when in danger. Look at me and Black Canary, I'm always saving her keister during missions".

"Don't listen to him, Billy!", Black Canary said, now agitated at her boyfriend's jokingly chauvinistic comment, "Women love someone who can listen to them and respect their boundaries, never take them for granted".

"Agreed!", Hawkwoman chanted.

"Couldn't have been said better", Wonder Woman said, with a smirk.

"I've always found that gifts are a way to win someone's heart", The Flash commented.

"What if you are one who knows not much about human's obsession with mere physical currency", Red Tornado asked in his robotic, inhuman voice.

Captain Atom raised an eyebrow at the android, "You're the only one with an issue with that, Red".

"Exactly! You're basically a giant walking toaster painted maroon!", shouted Hal Jordan, the first Green Lantern to join the Justice League.

Soon, the entire Justice League were arguing about how to win someone's heart and what's proper etiquette when asking someone you like out on a date. Billy looked on in surprise as the experienced heroes he's grown accustomed to work off of were now bickering about something as menial as his love life. Nevertheless, it was flattering to see that so many people cared about what he did in his social life.

 _"Enough!"_ , Batman bellowed throughout the room in a demanding tone, "Captain, just be yourself and Courtney will love you for who you are".

Smiling, Billy realized that they were really off track now and should get back to the topic at hand. 

"If it's alright with you guys, I'd like to revert back to Captain Marvel. I feel like it's more fitting for the superhero to be among other superheroes if that's cool".

Batman nodded at Billy to give him permission to become his alter-ego once again.

"Before I head out too, I just wanted to say that Captain Marvel isn't necessarily a façade either. I may become something completely new when I turn into him, but Captain Marvel is very much me. We both stand for what's right and fight to protect those who are in danger. He's certainly another side to me, but he's most definitely not a mask. I'm Billy Batson and I'm also Captain Marvel, I know who I am". 

"And what's that?", Superman asked with intrigue.

"A hero".

 **"SHAZAM!** "


	3. Young Justice Redux - Billy and the Team Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nervous about meeting the Team for the first time as himself, Billy must summon up the courage to officially present himself to his colleagues.

**FAWCETT CITY**  
December 01, 10:45

How was it possible to be surrounded by so many awesome people and yet still feel entirely alone?

This was the question that wouldn't leave Billy Batson's mind as he sat on his unmade bed twiddling his thumbs. Reaching over to the edge of his bed, Billy picked up a red acoustic guitar and began to strum gently on the strings. The guitar had certainly been through a lot as it was old and had a few scratches on its base. Billy played the guitar nearly every day as it was apparently his father's at one time and he was a huge fan of rock-and-roll music when he was his age. Teaching himself to play the instrument at only six years old, Billy grew quite attached to the guitar and became quite an aficionado of rock music that came out decades before he was even born. 

He was trying to think of a good song to play, but one of the strings suddenly broke before he was even able to strum it with his guitar-pick. More frustrated than he's ever been in the past few days, Billy groaned loudly as he threw the pick to the other side of the room and angrily put the guitar back where it was. A soft knock was heard at Billy's door as his uncle opened it ever so slightly so he could at least get a small glimpse at his young hero.

"Billy? Is everything alright?", Uncle Dudley asked, looking over at his uncharacteristically unhappy nephew.

"Yeah, no need to worry", Billy said, not-so convincingly as his Uncle Dudley began to walk towards him. The elderly man sat himself next to the ten-year old as he proceeded to pick his guitar back up.

"I'll pick a new guitar string up for you at the supermarket tomorrow, will that make John Lennon a little happier?", he asked, placing a gentle hand on Billy's right shoulder.

Smiling, Billy's mood slightly brightened a bit as his uncle began to strum at the strings, not caring that they made a fairly unpleasant sound, "What were you trying to play? Springsteen? Bowie? Dylan? Hendrix?"

"Uh, I didn't really have a song in mind yet", said Billy, holding his hands to his ears. He meant this only in jest as his uncle put the guitar down back at the edge of his bed.

"The torture's over, now what's really the problem?"

"It's the meeting I had with the Justice League a few days ago. I think it's really taken a toll on my work relationships".

"How so?", Uncle Dudley inquired, now listening intently at his nephew's problem. Uncle Dudley may be a little disorderly and not the most attentive at times, but he very much loved Billy with all of his heart and tried to always be there for his nephew. 

"I think some of the Leaguers still see me as a meek, defenseless ten-year old boy rather than Captain Marvel, one of the world's greatest superheroes. Some of them are still really nice to me like Mister Wayne and Mister Queen, but heroes like Superman and Wonder Woman still give me these looks that see straight into your soul. Mister Wayne told me it'd take some time to build up trust, but it's really beginning to take a toll on me".

"So you're worried about going back to that giant space station in the sky for a meeting or a mission today?"

"It's called the Watchtower and no, it's actually got nothing to do with the Justice League. Based on how the Justice League responded at the meeting, I'm worried about how the Team will react to meeting me rather than Captain Marvel for the first time. Mister Wayne gave me the opportunity yesterday to watch over them doing combat training today and I swooped at the chance. It wasn't until afterwards that I realized that they haven't really had a chance to really meet me outside of that missing kids and adults fiasco a while back. Imagine if they're even colder than the League when they see me today!"

"I thought you said they were super cool?", Dudley asked, crossing his arms curiously. 

"Well, they are. Robin has all of these interesting gadgets and can do crazy acrobatic stunts, Miss Martian can shapeshift and fly through the skies like her uncle, and Superboy is one of the strongest people I know, but he has a bit of a temper. The list goes on for the others, but what I'm worried about is that like the League, they've only gotten the chance to know Captain Marvel before the Klarion incident. I can't tell you how disappointed and unfriendly some of the looks I got at the League meeting were when I transformed back into me. I really look up to those guys on the Team, it'd be so cool to hang out with them as they're more closer to my age than any of the Leaguers. If they see me as just a dumb little kid, what's the point about even having these connections if they're just going to all be negative? Why do people only care about Captain Marvel and not Billy Batson?"

Billy placed his face in his hands not wanting his uncle to see him so distressed. Billy wasn't much of a crier anymore, but he didn't want it to start up again right now. Uncle Dudley looked sympathetically at his nephew and started to scratch his back affectionately. 

"Billy, do you really think that the Team and the Justice League are that superficial and callous?"

Billy shook his head as Uncle Dudley smiled, "Don't get me wrong, Captain Marvel is fantastic, but what makes him a true hero is what's on the inside. I've never met anyone who's as compassionate, courageous, and cordial as you in my entire life and I'm really old!"

Billy laughed at his uncle's mildly self-deprecating comment as he began to perk up a little bit more. 

"Captain Marvel would be nothing without you, he'd be a soulless, uninteresting shell without a moral compass nor any wisdom to impart on anyone. It's like having a steak dinner without the steak, no one would want that! If the Justice League or the Team can't recognize you as being the true superhero and not the Big Red Cheese, then they should really take a good look in the mirror to see who's the hero and who's the villain in this story".

"Don't call me the Big Red Cheese", Billy said, slightly annoyed by his uncle's usage of that ridiculous nickname. Nevertheless, no one could give a pep talk like Uncle Dudley. Billy can't imagine where he'd be in life if it wasn't for his kindly, supportive uncle. He felt a lot more confident about tackling his troubles head-on and seeing what the Team thought of Billy Batson and not Captain Marvel. Giving his uncle a quick hug, Billy ran to his bedroom door, but stopped before he fully exited.

"Thanks for the pep talk, Uncle Dudley. I'll be back soon, I'm off to make some new friends!"

Uncle Dudley smiled as Billy shut the door, "He's a good kid, his parents would be proud".

 **MOUNT JUSTICE**  
December 01, 11:35 

Thanks to Mister Wayne giving him his own designation for the Zeta-Tubes, Billy didn't need to become his alter-ego in order to get to and from secret bases like the Watchtower and Mount Justice. Walking in, he saw no one training nor anyone preparing to combat one another in order to improve their fighting skills. Hearing some noises in the kitchen, Billy walked over there to see the entire Team hanging out there. 

Robin and Aqualad wearing lounging by the counter watching Kid Flash trying to sneak a taste of Miss Martian's new cookie recipe. Meanwhile, Zatanna and Artemis were busy sitting at the entertainment area watching a movie by themselves. Finally, Superboy was by Miss Martian stroking Wolf's hair while acutely watching her so Kid Flash wouldn't try to take any cookies before they were ready. Everyone was in their uniforms besides Superboy who's main attire was both his civilian clothing and his crime-fighting costume as well. 

Seeing that none of them noticed him coming in from the Zeta-Tubes, Billy cleared his throat rather emphatically which in turn caused the entire room's attention to be on him. Zatanna paused the movie as no one said a word, Billy tugged at his shirt nervously as everyone just shared glances at one another for a few seconds.

"Oh great, they're reacting exactly like the League did", Billy thought to himself, "I guess I shoul-"

A loud jovial squeal was heard coming from Zatanna as she ran over from the entertainment area to hug Billy. Initially surprised at first by her exuberant reaction, Billy happily returned the hug as the Team began to surround him in a friendly manner.

"Oh my gosh! It's so good to finally meet you, Billy!", Zatanna said happily, as she squeezed the young hero even tighter. As she let him go from her unyielding embrace, it took Billy a second to notice that Miss Martian began tickling the bottom of his chin with her right index finger like a puppy. Everyone was looking at him with a kind, genuine smile as if he was a friend they knew for many years who suddenly came back into their lives.

"You're the sweetest little thing I think I've ever met in my life!", Miss Martian happily commented, as she blew Billy a chaste air-kiss. Billy also earned a few laid-back fist bumps from Robin and Aqualad as it was Kid Flash's turn to greet Billy, "What's up little man?"

Billy looked up, "Uh, the ceiling technically".

This earned a group of collective jolly laughs from most of the Team. Billy turned his attention to Artemis, she was well-known for being one of the less amiable and more aggressive members of the Team. Billy was completely expecting her to be somewhat indifferent or possibly inhospitable to him. However, to his surprise, Artemis had a calm, but warm smile on her face as she ruffled his hair similar to how an older sister would show affection to her younger brother.

"Hey squirt, how's it hanging?", Artemis asked, as Billy looked at her being quite appreciative of her friendly nature.

"It's hanging! I'm so happy to meet all of you properly! I know Captain Marvel being a kid might have thrown some of you off, but I hope we can move forward not only as colleagues, but as friends".

Robin let out a signature laugh, "Buddy, don't be so formal with us, you're one of us now! We'll be here for you through thick and thin, that's what we do for one another".

One of the biggest, most happiest grins grew across Billy's face, he now knew that his inner worries didn't amount to anything. The Team had accepted him for who he is without any qualms about him being so young. Looking over to his right, the one member of the Team who wasn't as jubilant to see him as the others was Superboy. He wasn't unwelcoming or hostile to Billy by any means, but his left eyebrow was raised and he seemed mildly hesitant to begin a conversation with him.

"Hey Conner, it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Billy as you know and Wolf is really cool", Billy said, reaching out for a handshake. 

While initially uncertain whether or not he should accept the kind gesture, Superboy reached out and shook Billy's hand. 

"It's nice to meet you too, kid".

Superboy wasn't as sociable nor upbeat as the others, but the Team was certain that he'd warm up to Billy in no time. Realizing that introductions had slightly gone on a little too long, Billy looked to the clock and knew it was time to start up training.

"Alright everyone, it's time to begin combat training", Billy said, trying to be as serious-sounding as possible.

"Why? We've been training non-stop for the past week and even trained today for like five whole minutes! We deserve a real break and we thought we'd take you along for the ride!", Kid Flash said, which earned a nod of approval from Robin.

"I tried to talk them out of it, but many of us really want to see _Peacock: The Bird That Ate Nebraska_ ", said Aqualad serenely.

"What?", Billy asked, absolutely baffled.

"It's a new movie playing at the Happy Harbor movie theater, we all really want to check it out!", Miss Martian said, looking excited at the prospect of seeing a movie with her friends.

"Plus, all the snacks in the world baby! We're talking popcorn, candy, soda, and anything else you can hide under your coat!", Kid Flash joked, which earned a punch to the arm from Artemis.

"You really don't think Batman and the others won't mind?"

"If anything goes awry, we'll take the blame. It's our treat to you, honey", Zatanna said, kneeling down to Billy's eye level. 

Smiling like he's never smiled before, Billy nodded wholeheartedly as everyone began to get out of their uniforms and switch into civilian clothing. As they made their way outside, Billy stood by himself wondering how he could've been so worrisome about meeting the Team. 

Most of them were so friendly, outgoing, and welcoming, none of them looked down on him nor treated him like an outsider. Billy was a part of their family now and he was going to do all that he could to stay in that family. 

Noticing him not moving along with the group, Zatanna looked back at Billy still thinking about everything that had just happened. He was so happy beyond words, anything at all negative that's transpired over the past few days has vanished.

"Are you coming, Captain Marvel?", Zatanna asked, motioning for him to join the Team.

"Let's do this!", Billy said, running towards his newfound friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, comments, suggestions, or criticisms below, feel free to leave something below and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Be sure to stay tuned for future installments!
> 
> Peace, love, and life!
> 
> \- CF


	4. Young Justice Redux - Billy and the Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy must summon up enough courage to ask out his crush, Courtney Whitmore, to the winter formal at Fawcett City Elementary School.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if it took me nearly three months to get a new chapter out, sometimes when inspiration hits, it's usually for different projects. Kinships and Team Bonding may be fun to write, but I wanted to dig back into the mindset of a good-hearted ten year old boy. Kids around this age certainly have to deal with crushes, and Billy has one in the form of Courtney Whitmore. Will the young hero be able to swoon her over or will she end up rejecting him in favor of someone else?

**FAWCETT CITY**  
December 06, 11:30

“Come on, you big chicken! You need to ask Courtney now!”

Billy proceeded to lightly punch his friend, Freddy Freeman, in the arm for calling him a “big chicken”. The two boys were exiting Mrs. Wormwood’s fifth grade classroom and were making their way to the cafeteria for lunch. Billy was dressed in a similar attire that he wore at the Justice League meeting more than a week ago. The only notable difference in what Billy was wearing was that instead of his usual white t-shirt that went underneath his crimson hoodie, he had on a black graphic tee with “The Beatles” written in giant white letters on the front. Standing next to Billy was a young man of Asian descent who was close to his age and wore crutches on each arm to help him walk. The disabled individual wore thick glasses and was dressed in a dark blue v-neck shirt, a pair of grungy, beat-down khakis, and black sneakers with white shoelaces. The duo made a quick stop at Billy's locker as he opened it up and pulled out a small card that was made from pink paper and was written in red ink.

“Dude, don’t rush me! I’ve got the perfect plan”, Billy said, as he waved the card in front of his friend.

“What did Romeo write to Juliet? A love sonnet that’s filled with mushy-gushy romance junk?”, Freddy teased, which caused Billy to roll his eyes at his friend’s childishness.

“You’re somewhat on the dot, I wrote her a poem about how much I like her and how I want to take her to the winter formal later this month”.

Freddy proceeded to make smooching noises in response, which caused Billy to once again sock his friend in the arm in irritation.

“Grow up, Freeman”.

“I’m ten! I’m allowed to act like a kid, you dork!”

The two friends walked up to the lunch counter and picked up red trays to put their food on. After going down the line, Billy and Freddy met an unfriendly-looking lunch lady who shot a miserable glance at the two boys. She was quite old and looked like she was ready for retirement.

“Our special today is sloppy joes made with the mystery meat from last week that no one ate”.

“Isn’t that glop made with the meat from goats, ostriches, and chimpanzees?”, asked Freddy, which caused Billy to give him an incredulous look in response.

“Freddy! Don’t ask that!”

“I won’t confirm nor deny anything”, the lunch lady said, as she placed a revolting sloppy joe on both the boys’ lunch trays.

“Try not to choke on them like that kid from last year”, the lunch lady said with a devilish smile, as she motioned for Billy and Freddy to move along. 

After their initial disgust at their meal, Billy and Freddy made their way through the loud, rambunctious cafeteria looking for their usual table. All of Fawcett City Elementary School knew that when it came to the cafeteria, each clique had their own separate area where they could eat their lunches in peace. There were tables for the sports-loving jocks, tables for the computer geeks, and tables for the fashionistas who focused on their physical appearance rather than their schoolwork. Billy and Freddy made their way to a table in the far back, which was usually associated with the outsiders and misfits of Fawcett City Elementary School. 

Sitting with an apple in her left hand and a book in her right hand was a young girl who was perfectly content with being by herself in this crowded cafeteria. The girl had auburn hair, dark green eyes, and freckles that covered her entire face. She also wore a salmon sweater and a black skirt that had two white hearts at the bottom. Finishing her attire were a pair of clean black leather shoes and white knee-high socks. Billy and Freddy sat next to her and were both surprised at her acute attention to the book in her hand.

“Earth to Mary”, Freddy joked, “What’s got the attention of the egghead this time?”

Mary looked away from her book and greeted the two with a friendly smile, “Hey guys, I’m busy reading a book about trigonometry!”

“Mary, you’re in the fifth grade”, Billy said, with a cocked eyebrow.

“So? Princeton probably wants students who know algebra when they’re still in kindergarten!”, replied Mary, which earned an eye roll from Freddy. 

“I don’t think colleges like those will be too concerned with what you learn in elementary school, Mary”, Billy said in a kindly tone, as he placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“Enough about my academic future, have you had the chance to ask Courtney to the winter formal yet?”, asked Mary.

Billy pulled out the card that he got from his locker from the pocket of his hoodie. He smiled from ear-to-ear when he showed it to Mary as she began to read through the poem.

“She’s going to love what I wrote for her, I spent a month coming up with ways to make it sound charming and articulate”.

“Billy Shakespeare, ladies and gentlemen!”, ribbed Freddy, which earned two miffed glares from his friends.

“Billy, she’s going to fall head over heels for this! You’ve got to go give this to her now, she’s sitting over there with the other cheerleaders”, Mary stated, as she pointed over to a table where a group of cheerleaders were enjoying lunch.

The cheerleaders were all dressed in their uniforms, which were made up of a blue top and a white skirt, and happily enjoyed their lunches after coming back from an early morning practice session. Sitting at the far end of the table was a young girl who was dressed in the typical cheerleader attire, but had a sky blue bow in her hair as well. She had long blonde hair that went down to her back and bright blue eyes that sparkled in the daylight. The girl was taking a sip from a juice box when one of her friends tapped her on the shoulder.

“Hey Courtney, that weird kid who's always skipping class is heading towards us. Want me to tell him to buzz off?”

“No, he's all good”, Courtney said, “And he's not weird, Darla!”

“Whatever you say, Stargirl”.

Billy slowly walked up towards Courtney, who greeted him with a friendly wave. The other cheerleaders looked at him with disdain and slight annoyance, Billy wasn't known for being one of the more popular kids at his school. He didn't play football or any kind of sport, he just always kept to himself and had the tendency to cut class at the strangest times. No one understood why he left school all the time, but Billy knew that sometimes class was not as important as saving Fawcett City from the latest supervillain. Billy tugged at the collar of his shirt as Courtney sensed his nervousness, and tried to sooth his tensions a bit.

“Hey Billy, I like your Beatles shirt”, Courtney said, with a gentle, affectionate smile. 

“Thanks Courtney! I-I like Paul McCartney the m-most”.

Billy’s face turned as pink as cotton candy as he realized that he was beginning to stutter in front of his crush.

“Me too, Paul’s also my favorite Beatle”, Courtney cheerfully stated, “Would you like to sit down and enjoy some lunch with me and the girls?”

Billy shot a glance at the other cheerleaders who all began to shake their heads in response to Courtney’s proposition. 

“Uh… I… Courtney, would you-”

“Billy, you're sweating like crazy”, said Courtney, slightly worried for her friend as Billy swiped away at his forehead.

“It's just hot in here, would you like to…”

Suddenly, Billy drew a blank, everything he planned out and wanted to tell Courtney vanished from his mind in an instant. All he was now was an awkward, stuttering oddball who looked like a scared deer in the headlights of an oncoming car.

“Billy?”, Courtney asked, as she was tempted to get up and see if he needed to be taken to the nurse.

In the blink of an eye, Billy placed the card he wrote for Courtney on the table and zoomed out of the cafeteria. Billy could hear his friends and Courtney shouting his name, but chose to ignore it as he made his way to the bathroom. 

Locking himself inside one of the stalls, he proceeded to sit down on the toilet and rest his face in his hands. Billy let out a loud groan as he began to smack his hand against his right temple. 

“You blew it, Batson! You blew it!”

**MOUNT JUSTICE**  
December 06, 16:27

“Buddy, you need to calm down”, said Robin, as Billy continued to pace back and forth inside Mount Justice.

The Team were taking a break from their combat session to hear out Billy’s current predicament. Miss Martian, who insisted that Billy called her by her real name rather than her codename outside of training, walked over to the nervous Billy and handed him a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

“Billy, maybe you should sit down and finish up what happened”, Miss Martian said, getting down on her knees to be at eye-level with her young friend.

Billy obeyed her command and sat down next to Kid Flash, who was chomping down on some snacks that were brought in by Zatanna.

“Kid, it's all good, you're among friends”, Kid Flash said, running his gloved fingers through Billy’s hair as he looked around to the other Team members.

Robin and Aqualad stood closely by the entrance to Mount Justice’s kitchen, while Kid Flash and Artemis sat on the green couch with Billy. Meanwhile, Miss Martian and Superboy were by the counter listening attentively, while Zatanna walked over to kneel next to Billy after initially sitting on the other couch in Mount Justice’s entertainment area.

“Why don't you start from where you left off, sweetie”, Zatanna said, with a voice as soft as silk as she lightly tickled the bottom of his chin.

Billy let out a sigh and took a sip from his water bottle, “I placed the card that I wrote for Courtney down on the table and ran to the bathroom. I stayed in the stall until lunchtime was over and tried my best to avoid Courtney for the rest of the day”.

“Why didn't you ask her what she thought of the card?”, asked Miss Martian, as she walked back over to Billy and placed a warm hand on his left shoulder.

“Miss Martian-”

“Billy”.

“M’gann, it was so embarrassing! I couldn't face her after freezing up like that, it'd be more awkward than anyone could ever imagine”.

“Don’t you have the Courage of Achilles?”, asked Kid Flash, which earned him an unhappy glare from Artemis.

“Captain Marvel does, and while Billy Batson has the courage of Billy Batson, I don't think it kicked in when talking to Courtney. I mean, can you blame me?”

“No”, interjected Artemis, “From what you've told us in the past, she certainly sounds like a real… what was it that you called her?”.

“Stargirl?”

“Right! It's completely understandable that you were a bit nervous when talking to her, squirt. You may have these amazing powers, but you're still human deep down and have the same human emotions as the rest of us. You shouldn't be resentful over the fact that you got a little worried, people do that nearly every day”.

“Who knows? Maybe she did really like what you wrote for her and you didn't get the chance to hear her response”, added Aqualad, “Romance is a tough subject to deal with, but with your passion, hopefulness, and determination, you can set your mind to anything when it comes to getting Courtney’s affection”.

“Kiddo, you should really find out if she liked it and agreed to go with you to the winter formal. If she does, we have to set you up with a nice suit, corsage, and so many other exciting things that come with a school dance”, Zatanna said, as she happily tickled Billy’s tummy like he was a little puppy.

“What if she says no?”, asked Billy nervously, as Superboy walked into the entertainment area and locked eyes with the young hero.

“Then it's her loss”.

Billy looked around to see that the entire Team was now in the entertainment area of Mount Justice. They were all there for Billy and willing to support him through thick and thin. Billy smiled as he took another sip from his water bottle and got up from the couch.

“You know what? I'm going to go to Courtney’s house and ask her if she liked my card!”, Billy said triumphantly, as he gave a high-five to Robin.

“Great to hear, buddy!”

“I’ll be sure to let you all know what Courtney says!”, stated Billy, with a new amount of confidence.

“You better, munchkin”, Miss Martian teased, which earned a bemused look from the young hero.

“I'm cool with all the little pet names you guys give me, but I don't necessarily think I'm a munchkin”.

Artemis laughed in a good-hearted manner, “Squirt, I'd hate to break it to you, but you're tiny”.

“Itty-bitty”, Miss Martian added, as she pinched her right thumb and index finger together to make a visual reference for Billy’s small stature.

“Most importantly though, you're a sweet little baby”, Zatanna said warmly, as she pressed a featherlight kiss to Billy’s forehead. 

Billy grumbled unhappily as Zatanna smirked and pulled him into a warm hug. 

“We’re just giving you a hard time, love”.

“Want us to give you an escort to Courtney’s house?”, Robin asked, as Billy shook his head in response.

“It won't be that long, I think I can handle this on my own”, Billy replied, as he made his way to the Zeta-Tube.

“See you guys soon, fingers crossed!”, shouted Billy, as he waved goodbye to his friends.

As soon as Billy was out of their sights, a few members of the Team all shared questionable glances with one another in silence.

“Think she'll say yes to the kid?”, Superboy questioned.

“It's Billy, why wouldn't she yes to the munchkin?”, responded Robin, as he crossed his arms with a smile. The Boy Wonder had a good feeling that Billy was going to convince Courtney to go to the winter formal one way or another. 

**FAWCETT CITY**  
December 06, 17:00

Billy had made his way up to a small house in the middle-class suburbs of Fawcett City. It was a two-story house with a navy blue paint job and scarlet fence surrounding the entire building. Billy walked slowly up towards the dark-colored house as he knocked on the door three times. He made sure to straighten his jacket and stand up straight to look presentable to Courtney. However, instead of Courtney opening up the door, Billy was greeted by a towering, broad-shouldered man who had a buzzed haircut and a dour, grim frown on his face. The man wore a long-sleeve shirt with red and white stripes and crossed his arms skeptically at the boy who was now on his property.

“Who are you supposed to be?”, asked the man, in a direct, unfriendly tone.

Billy gulped, “I'm Billy Batson, Sir”.

“So _ you're  _ that Batson kid that Courtney talks about all the time?”

On the outside, Billy was incredibly hesitant to not anger the man in any way. On the inside though, he was jumping up-and-down in joy over hearing that Courtney talked about him “all the time” at home.

“May I ask for your name?”, Billy asked politely, as he reached out for a friendly handshake.

The man rebuffed his handshake, “Son, I don't see how that's any of your business. Why don't you head on home and not-”

“Pat? Who are you talking to?”, asked a voice from inside the house.

Making her way to the front door, the voice was revealed to be coming from Courtney. Courtney wore a white T-shirt with red stars on the front, along with a pair of royal blue leggings and brown knee-high boots. She smiled happily, but was somewhat surprised, at seeing her acquaintance from school at her doorstep. 

“Oh, hey Billy! What's up?”

“Courtney, go back inside. I was just dealing with this kid personally”, Pat said, once again shooting a disgruntled look at the young hero.

“Pat, it's okay, go back to watching the game”, Courtney said comfortingly, as she placed a hand on her stepfather’s arm.

Pat grunted and turned back to Billy, “I've got my eye on you, Batson”.

Pat began to walk away, but Courtney’s protective parental figure proceeded to call Billy a “punk” underneath his breath as he went back to watching a football game on the television.

“You'll have to ignore Pat, he can get a little overprotective sometimes”, Courtney said, while shaking her head, “What can I do for you?”

Billy paused and collected himself, he made sure to take a deep breath and think of what he wanted to say. He only had one chance to do this and he wanted to make sure that he didn’t screw everything up. Billy took a brief second to look into Courtney’s deep, soulful eyes, it’s almost as if they looked directly into one’s soul. He made sure to smile back at Courtney and tried to remain as calm and collected as he could. 

“I wanted to ask what you thought of my card and if you’d be possibly interested in going with me to the winter formal?”

Courtney paused for a moment, Billy’s heart sank into his stomach as the look on her face turned to one of intrigue. It wasn’t necessarily an expression of annoyance or displeasure, but she did seem rather fascinated by what Billy was asking of her. 

“Why didn’t you wait for my response earlier in the cafeteria?”, Courtney questioned, which caused Billy to bashfully place a hand on the back of his head.

“I got nervous, I didn’t know how you’d respond and I was worried you’d say no”.

“Well, there’s no need to worry, you big goofball! I loved your card, it was super sweet and really cleverly written too!”, Courtney cheerfully stated, which caused a surge of euphoria to race throughout Billy. 

Billy couldn’t believe what he was hearing, Courtney actually liked the card that he made for her. Billy’s heart rate began to race as his face turned back into a shade of pink similar to that of cotton candy. She giggled at Billy’s response as he began to laugh a little too. 

“You really liked it?”

“Billy, it’s one of the nicest things anyone’s ever done for me! I’ve had one or two guys already approach me about the winter formal, but I said no as they were really direct about it and kind of rude as well. You made something that I can hold onto forever, you’re a real casanova”.

Billy spluttered, but quickly regained his composure for Courtney and had a massive grin on his face. 

“So does that mean?”

“Yes, I’ll go to the winter formal with you, Billy”.

Billy had to refrain from shouting at the top of his lungs in pure excitement and doing a victory dance in front of his crush. Something like this would only be possible in Billy’s dreams, he was so exhilarated by this that he suddenly felt like he was lighter than air. The young hero was on cloud nine and was now determined to give Courtney the best night ever when the winter formal came around. Later this month seemed like eons away as Billy was tempted to sweep Courtney off her feet and take her out for a night of dancing right now.

“Awesome! I mean, that’s really awesome!”, Billy exclaimed, as Courtney started to blush a little as well.

“So it’s settled, maybe you come by in a few weeks at 6:00? Pat will want me home by 9:00 or else he’ll ground me until the end of the century”.

“Of course, anything for you”, said a newly-energized Billy, who was now determined to not have anything get in his way for a perfect night at the winter formal. 

“I’m really excited, we’re going to have a great time!”, Courtney declared, as Billy nodded heartily in agreement.

“Well, I should probably-”

“Hold on there, Batson!”, cried out Courtney, as she grabbed onto Billy’s shoulder, “You’re already here, why not stay and hang out for a while? We can watch a movie and maybe order some pizza!”

Billy couldn’t turn an offer like that down, so he gave her a joyful beam of happiness as a response. As Billy stepped inside of Courtney’s home, one thought raced through his mind.

“I’ve got my foot in the door, both figuratively and literally!”

Billy had done it, now all that was left was the winter formal itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can guarantee you readers that more chapters will be coming out at a more frequent pace, no need to wait nearly three months for the next chapter. The winter formal will not take place in the next chapter, but the chapter afterwards. Without giving too much away, Billy will learn to bond with two members of the Justice League on a mission to stop a nefarious supervillain. After that will be the winter formal and we'll see whether or not it's a success. Thank you to all who've been patient and respectful during this stressful time, I can't wait to share more exciting stories with you all soon!
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, suggestions, or criticisms below, feel free to leave something below and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Be sure to stay tuned for future installments!
> 
> Peace, love, and life!
> 
> \- CF

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot express how excited I am into creating brand new amazing stories covering the life of Billy Batson and how he goes through life as an not-so ordinary kid. For reference, imagine Billy Batson as the Peter Parker (Tom Holland) of the Earth-16.5 universe, that's one of the main angles of the series. A courageous, but fairly wide-eyed kid with a kind heart who's just trying to make a difference in a world of superheroes. If you have any questions, comments, suggestions, or criticisms below, feel free to leave something below and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Be sure to stay tuned for future installments! 
> 
> Peace, love, and life!
> 
> \- CF


End file.
